


One Month

by stevesaysyay



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Kingiseverybodysbaby, M/M, SoftKing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevesaysyay/pseuds/stevesaysyay
Summary: A stupid deal breaks an innocent person and that's all I've to say about this.
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer), King/Ram (My Engineer), Mek/Boss, Ram/King, Thara/Frong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

Hi,  
If you've made it this far then let me tell you my agendas with this fanfiction,  
1) BABY KING EXCELLENCE  
2) Ram and Bohn sharing one brain cell  
3) Mek and Boss being King's parents  
4) Thara and King being #1 brotp  
5) RAM BEING SOFT FOR KING  
6) Tee being a mood every time he appears in the fic  
7) Duen and King communicating  
8) My secret PhuTee agenda but issa secret so shhh  
9) RamKing staring at each other


	2. The beginning

"You don't know shit about love", Bohn barked at Ram.

"Oh yes because I don't go around sleeping with people and kissing them like you. I know your reputation as a player and I am not going to let you date my friend. You're going to break his heart in the end", Ram retorted.

At the moment, it was just two of them. They decided to meet up because even if their fight was over and Ram won, but Bohn still kept going after Duen.

"I LOVE HIM", Bohn was already on the verge of losing his patience.

"That's what they all say", Ram said rolling his eyes.

"Give me one month to prove that I'm worthy of dating Duen. If in this time I hurt him even once then I'll give up. I promise", Bohn said gritting his teeths.

Bohn didn't care about Ram's permission for anything but Duen cared about this cold face guy and he had to have his approval to date him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep", Ram replied now getting tired of arguing with the senior.

"Anyway what's in it for me? What if you're lying and you'll pretend this never happened when this month ends", Ram added.

Both of them were equally stubborn and none wanted to compromise.

"As a guarantee of my words, you can date any one of my friends. If I break your friend's heart then you break up with mine. We'll be even like this and none of us will have an upper hand", Bohn said recklessly, regretting his words just after they left his mouth because he didn't want any of his friends to get trapped in a relationship with this cold face boy.

"That sounds even", Ram said without thinking about it.

"Do I get to choose the one I want to date?", Ram added with a dark glint in his eyes.

"You can choose Tee", Bohn tried to save his other friends who were more vulnerable than Tee, besides Tee was into girls so he'll never agree to be Ram's boyfriend and this way this cold face won't get any closer to his gang.

"That's for me to decide", Ram replied.

"Fine whatever, you've two days before the start of the new month", Bohn said and walked away.

The next day Ram joined Duen to have lunch with Bohn and his friends. He shamelessly invited himself because he needed a suitable target. The tension on the table was so thick that if you try, you could probably cut through it with a knife.

"Here's your drinks guys", Ram heard all too familiar voice of the senior whose presence for some reason made his heart go crazy.

"Oi Cool Boy I didn't know you'll be joining us today. Wait give me a minute, I'll just get you a drink", King said smiling at Ram but before he could turn, Bohn held his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going? We've a class in few minutes. Get your ass on the chair and start eating. You're responsible for all of us so please start being a little more responsible about yourself", Bohn scolded King and made him sit beside him.

"Eat", Mek said pushing a plate full of food infront of King.

"You've dark circles under your eyes. Stop studying so much, you're already so intelligent", Boss added glaring at King.

King felt so small sitting between his friends. It brought a smile to Ram's face seeing how the senior gang was not so different from his own. He stared at King for way too long because he noticed Bohn glaring at him.

"Oh! I think I found my target", Ram thought looking between Bohn and King.

"I need to talk to you", Ram said to nobody in particular but Bohn got the idea and followed him a little away from their friends who were all curiously looking at them.

"King", Ram said.

"WHAT?", Bohn almost shouted.

"I'll ask King to date me and seeing how he follows me everywhere and wants to get to know me, I think he'll accept to be my boyfriend", Ram added and Bohn clenched his fists.

"King is beyond your limit. He might be attracted to you but I won't let you play with him", Bohn said trying to control his anger.

Bohn almost punched the guy infront of him because how dare this cold face bat an eye on the very core of his gang? King is the one who's the most vulnerable and kind among them.

"It's either King for me or you can forget Duen", Ram said.

"Why does it have to be King?", Bohn unconsciously asked.

"Because he's the part of you and your gang where it'll hurt the most", Ram retorted with a smug grin and Bohn wanted nothing but to strangle him to death.

Bohn turned towards the table and both King and Duen were still glancing in their direction. His eyes laid on King first who was watching them with full attention. He looked ready to come stop the fight any moment while Duen looked like he'll start to cry if they don't go back now. He sighed.

His heart was telling him to just let this go because Duen will never break up with him because of Ram. Well atleast he was hoping that. His ego on the other hand wanted to prove himself to Ram. He wanted to show Ram just how much he cares about Duen.

"Fine", He said clenching his fists as the face of dejected King appeared infront of his eyes.

He shamelessly agreed to let this jerk use his friend but wasn't he doing the same?

Both Ram and Bohn cared about Duen but they got so much blinded by their love for him that they didn't even think about King and his feelings before dragging him into their mess.

King who's always ready to help others. King who has been nothing but an understanding friend to Bohn since day one, who has selflessly prepared notes for Ram sacrificing his sleep and who is the kindest of them all.

They both were already on the path of hurting him and they were yet to realise it.


	3. The calm before the storm

Since the day King agreed to be Ram's boyfriend, he made Ram his top and foremost priority.

He was attracted to the junior from the start and when suddenly one day Ram asked him out, he couldn't say no.

His days started with texting "I miss you" , "let's have lunch together" , "can I come over?" , "I love you" and sweet nothings to Ram and ended with calling him just to say "good night".

Ram's cold replies didn't bother him at all. He knew Ram was a silent person and he wanted to give him all the time he needed to get used to their relationship.

Ram's lack of touches and kisses didn't bother him as well because he wasn't bold himself. He always looked forward to the touch of Ram's lips on his. Although it was always him who initiated the kisses but when sometimes Ram kissed him back, he felt more alive than he has ever felt before.

The only thing that bothered him was whenever they went out on a triple date with Mek - Boss and Bohn - Duen , Ram would always kiss him out of nowhere. He'd deliberately make him blush. Ram knew all his weaknesses. He knew how shy he felt whenever Ram touched his hair so the only touches initiated by Ram felt more like a showing off touches to him.

Bohn was not very happy when he announced his relationship with Ram. He told King that he was too easy and they ended up fighting and not talking for three whole days.

It was not King's fault that he fell for Ram the moment he saw him. It was a mere physical attraction at first but then he had the honour of knowing Ram more personally and his love for his Cool Boy became deeper than a mere attraction.

When King told Ram about his fight with Bohn, he didn't seem bothered and that irked the senior. It was as if he knew this would happen.

A voice in the back of King's head kept telling him to rethink his choices but he couldn't help being selfish for once. He knew for the fact that Ram didn't love him as much as he did, yet.

King thought Ram was playing a prank on him when he asked him out but then Ram held his hand and placed it on his chest. Ram's heart was beating fast and King lost himself to him that day.

"Do you want some space?", King asked him one day.

Ram simply stared at him.

"You don't seem interested in me. You don't like holding hands with me. You always sit far away from me whenever we're alone and the worst part is, the only touches I get from you is when somebody else is around us", King added looking like he was having difficulty in breathing and as he met the junior's gaze, Ram knew he fucked up.

King went back to his dorm that night with tears in his eyes. He didn't know what he was doing wrong or he thought that maybe it was him who was wrong. He cried himself to sleep hoping that the next day will bring peace to him.

Ram didn't bother contacting him the next day or the day after. It had just been two weeks and 5 days since they started dating and it felt like they were already drifting apart. Not that they were on the same page from the start.

King's mood worsened at the lunch when he saw Ram joking and smiling with his friends like nothing happened. He skipped the lunch that day and went back to his dorm earlier than his normal routine.

At around midnight he heard a knock at his door. He was ready to throw hands with the person who disturbed him so late but then he opened his door and there was Ram who looked drunk.

Ram's lips were all over his body as soon as he closed the door.

Ram picked him up and carried him to the bed. He removed his clothes in one go and stood naked infront of King.

King swallowed. He knew he should stop Ram because it was his first time and he didn't want it to happen when Ram was under the influence of whatever he drank but Ram's hand on his body just fuelled his need to be devoured by the boy above him.

Ram kissed his lips and bit them till he felt numb there. Then he shifted to his jawline and licked it sending shivers down King's spine. Ram then focused on his neck and King turned his neck to give full access to his boyfriend. Ram kissed, sucked and licked every inch of his neck and then gave equal attention to his puckered up nipples.

King couldn't stop himself from moaning Ram's name and he was sure his throat would be too sore to even speak in the morning but he didn't care at all.

Ram undressed him sensually licking his body like his favourite dessert. He gave him a mind-blowing blowjob before shifting and preparing him for the next step.

Ram felt like a wolf. He just wanted to devour the boy under him till he forgets his own name. Ram wanted to kiss every part of him to claim him as his so even if they break up someday, King's body would still remember his touches and kisses.

When Ram was all the way in, King felt so full, so good. His eyes glistened with tears, happy ones. He couldn't believe the man he has given his heart to was making love to him. Every touch, every kiss felt like a promise to King.

As much as he wanted it to last forever, Ram collapsed over him for the fourth time that night.

King did amazing for a first timer but Ram, well he was the absolute god in bed.

He stopped only when he realised that King couldn't take anymore.

Ram prepared hot water bath for King and washed himself and his boyfriend before changing him to a boxer and a lose t-shirt. He laid him down on the bed and crawled next to him. He slided one arm under King's head bringing him closer to his chest. King immediately leaned into the warmth of Ram's body and dozed off but Ram... he spent whole night staring at King and running his hand through his hair and sometimes talking to a plant on the bedside table of King.

Well King was really rubbing onto him and he was getting used to their relationship.

Morning came faster than he imagined and it was time for him to leave. He was fully awake now, regretting what he did to the senior. He made love to him and he was sure that King would want more from him now.

But before that he needed to clear this mess.

Ram never got into a relationship before because he didn't like the idea of having someone so precious, that even the thought of losing them gave a sick feeling to your heart.

Well he was experiencing it now. He knew King has always been different than other seniors for him especially his stubborn attitude and willingness to get to know him.

Now he was in love with the said senior and he wanted to run and hide somewhere where he didn't feel so guilty.

He didn't ask King to be his boyfriend out of love so he never felt the need to treat him better.

Last night though he saw the look in Bohn's eyes when he left with Duen. He knew for the fact what they were going to do when they get to his room so he wanted to be even.

He pretended to be drunk and jumped King. At first it was all a plan to get even but once King surrendered to him, he couldn't stop.

All the confusing feelings he felt around the senior started to make sense and he realised that he was infact in love with King.

He needed to come out clean to King and apologize. If after knowing the truth, King decide to continue to be his boyfriend then he was really to fight the world for him.

So he glanced down at the face on his chest and sighed. He needed to do it and do it soon before anything bad happens, or worst King learns about this from somebody else.


	4. The storm

Ram took care of King for the rest of the day but King felt terrible and just wanted to apologise to his junior. He thought he did wrong for not stopping Ram because he was the sober one out of them. He felt like Ram was angry with him but not showing it.

Ram didn't speak much the next few days. He kept to himself. He was planning to tell the truth to his boyfriend.

King went to Ram's favourite restaurant and ordered his favourite food for the take out on the weekend. He then went to Ram's dorm trying to cover his nervousness with a smile, he knocked at the 'all too familiar' door.

Ram knew who it was by the hesitant knocks on his door. He didn't want to meet King before figuring out a way to tell him the truth while still keeping him in his life after that but when King's soft voice calling out his name reached his ears, he couldn't stop himself anymore.

He hugged King as soon as he saw the said senior. King was surprised by the sudden attack but feeling the warmth radiating off his boyfriend, he hugged him back.

Ram didn't let go and just pulled his body inside the room, closing the door after him. His arms went around King's waist as he glanced at him. King looked like he was still trying to catch up with his actions. He has never initiated such an intimate touch. The hug was innocent but the feelings that he wanted to convey through it were hot and heavy.

Ram took his hand and lead him into the room towards the couch. No words were spoken between them as they silently enjoyed the dinner. Then Ram offered a t-shirt and a boxer shorts to King without saying anything and King understood that his boyfriend wanted him to stay over.

King felt happy as he changed into his boyfriend's clothes. Ram wouldn't have given him his clothes if he was still angry and upset with him.

When he walked out, his boyfriend patted the spot next to him on his bed. King silently walked towards the bed, feeling his heart beat raising with every step.

As soon as King settled in the bed, Ram pulled his boyfriend over him.

King could hear Ram's heartbeat as he settled on top of him. King felt sleep taking over him as Ram softly patted his head.

Ram felt content having King close to him. He decided to tell the truth to him the next day.

The next day came way to fast and Ram found himself sitting near the gear statue with his friends as well as the senior engineering gang.

All of them volunteered to help Tee with planting trees as he wouldn't stop pestering them till they agreed.

They went on to plant trees around the campus and it was almost evening when they got done.

They were still in the engineering building just hanging out together. King offered to bring them the drinks along with Mek and Boss. They left after asking everybody's choices of drinks and food.

Bohn felt uneasy whole day seeing how King's eyes kept glancing at the junior and the love in them made him want to go back in time and never make some stupid deal with Ram.

He just wanted to end this so he called Ram and asked him to meet him. Both of them left the table at the same time and their friends looked alert as well as worried because the way they were glancing at each other was the sign of the fight that was about to happen anytime soon.

"Can you tutor me...err... us... tonight?", Boss asked King with his puppy eyes.

"Stop with that look. It only works on your husband", King replied pointing towards Mek who was busy ordering food.

"Please help your stupid friend. You're 'God King' of engineering. You should help your friends", Boss said clinging to King's arm like a baby.

"When did I ever say 'no' to teaching you? Let's go back to my dorm together and pick up some stuff then we'll go to your dorm and I'll teach you and your husband", King said and Boss gave him the brightest smile.

"You're the best", Boss chirped in before going to Mek and jumping on his back.

King knew from the beginning that Mek and Boss were made for each other. They were literally the cutest couple out of them all. King felt like a mother hen to these two because whenever they fought, they pestered him equally, to help reconcile with the other.

King was smiling at his friends when he received a call from Duen asking him to come as soon as possible. King asked what was wrong but the junior ended the call abruptly.

King was now running back to the faculty building followed by Mek and Boss. He just wished that all of his friends were fine and not in some kind of trouble.

"I will not break up with him", Ram stated glaring at Bohn who was ready to punch him any moment.

"I'm not requesting you", Bohn barked angrily as their friends approached the scene.

"Breaking up was never a part of any of this", Ram tried to calm his nerves.

"You're playing with my friend's feelings", Bohn made a move to grab Ram's collar.

"I'm not", Ram replied grabbing Bohn's collar.

Duen made a move to go and stop them but Phu and Ting held him back. They didn't want Duen to get hurt as both the boys looked angry and they were not making any sense to any of them.

"Why the fuck is he asking Ram to break up with King?", Tee whispered to nobody in particular.

"It's bad, whatever it is", Phu replied and all of them nodded.

Ram and Bohn were seconds away to beat the shit out of each other now.

"We had a deal Ram and you're supposed to let my friend go now that I've proven myself to you", Bohn said letting his hands fall to his sides.

He didn't want blood and fight. They both have been through this and it was going to end bad, really bad this time if they were to fight right now.

"The deal was about me choosing a friend of yours to date and it's upto me if I want to break up or not after this month ends", Ram said gritting his teeths.

"You can't go back.....", Bohn started.

"Deal?", They heard a soft voice behind them making them freeze in their positions.

None of them had the courage to face King. A heart shattering chuckle was heard next.

"Ofcourse it was a deal", King could hear his heart breaking into pieces.

"It had to be some stupid deal. What was I thinking?", King added as the two boys turned to face him.

Nobody moved. All of their friends were glued to their positions and they were equally shocked and angry and what not at the moment.

"I should've known", King said meeting Ram's eyes first and then his gaze settled on Bohn who had guilt written all over his face.

King turned and started walking towards the gate stopping just infront of Boss for a moment.

"I'm sorry I don't think I'll be able to tutor you today. I'm sorry", He whispered.

"King", Boss said but King smiled again, patted his shoulder and left.

Ram made a move to go after King but Mek stepped forward and pushed him back.

"Don't let me see you anywhere near him from now on or I'll not hesitate to break your bones", Mek was seething with anger by now.

"And you....", Boss took angry steps towards Bohn and slapped his face, once, twice, thrice till Tee pulled him back.

"What Mek said to Ram goes for you too", Tee said glaring at Bohn before dragging both Mek and Boss.

"Why?", Duen's voice broke the silence.

"I'm sorry", Bohn said trying to hold Duen to get some comfort but Duen stepped back.

"How can you do this to your own friend?", Phu asked to nobody in particular.

"I'm disappointed in you Ram. Senior King has always looked after you. He helped you with everything even before you decided to ask him out, turns out it was just a deal for you", Ting said shaking her head in disappointment.

"You treated him like a thing and used him and for what? To prove that you're a good boyfriend to me? You're not even a good human in my eyes right now let alone a good boyfriend or a friend", Duen said in a shaky tone.

He felt guilty. It was because of him that King got hurt. Duen knew how much King cared about Bohn and it wasn't a surprise to him since they were childhood friends. He has seen the way King looked at Ram, like his world revolves around him. He couldn't imagine the devastation and betrayal, King must have felt and that too, coming from these two. He wanted to hide and never show his face to King again.

"I don't want to see any of your faces from now on so don't come and look for me", Duen whispered before he left with Ting and Phu.

"We messed up", Bohn said as tears ran down his face.

"We sure did", Ram whispered as the heartbroken face of King played infront of his eyes.


	5. The breaking

For the next two weeks neither Ram nor Bohn could get ahold of King.

King would come to class but instead of sitting infront of Bohn like he used to, he started sitting away from him. Mek, Boss and Tee made sure that Bohn doesn't get any chance to talk to him since King was still trying to get the pieces of his broken heart together.

Even though King tried hard not to show it on his face, but everybody who knew him could see the emptiness behind his smile.

Ram would always run towards King's class after his every class to catch a glimpse of senior and everytime he managed to do that, he'll only feel more guilty. 

King looked bad when he first appeared after the incident. He had dark circles under his eyes and a bandage on his hand.

Now his eyes were almost dull, empty like he has thrown away every emotion out of his body. The only time when he showed any emotion was whenever somebody asked him if he was feeling okay, he would just give them a smile.

A smile which never reached his eyes or lightened up his whole face like before. It was worse this way, King looked like he has stopped feeling anything and everything altogether and none of his friends liked the very idea of it.

Then one day the news of King collapsing in the middle of the canteen made it to everybody's ears in the university and suddenly all of them were talking about him, because King was definitely popular with his good looks and good grades, people often referred to him as the "God King" of engineering.

Ram and Bohn were trying to get Duen to talk to them at that time and Phu came running towards them and gave them the news.

Mek, Boss and Tee took King to the hospital and Thara immediately took over from there. Frong who was there to meet his boyfriend saw the familiar faces and walked towards them.

"What happened to him?", Frong asked to nobody in particular.

"He's going through it", Boss whispered and Frong raised an eyebrow in question.

"You know, life. He's going through life", Mek said covering up what his boyfriend said because it was not there place to tell anybody about King's personal life.

"He should really let loose sometimes. By the way where is Bohn? And Ram? Isn't he like King's boyfriend?", Frong asked.

"Where is he?"  
"How is he?"  
"What happened?"  
Bohn, King and Duen asked simultaneously running towards them.

"Talk of the devil and he shall appear", Frong whispered seeing Bohn.

"What are you two doing here?", Mek said angrily looking between Ram and Bohn.

"It's not the time to worry about what we're doing here but...", Bohn started to say but Thara came out after checking up on King and all of them immediately surrounded him to know about King's condition.

"He'll be okay. He looks like he hasn't eaten his meals on time and the eye bags under his eyes suggests he's not sleeping well from the last couple of days. Is something troubling him?", Thara asked but none of them said a thing.

"Well it's not like you've to tell me what's wrong but King needs your support. He looks bad and I think that's visible to y'all too. I'll just suggest you to take care of him for the time being and if he faces any sort of health trouble again then contact me anytime and I mean it", Thara said smiling softly at the boys and took Frong's hand, dragging him away from the room.

Bohn and Ram made a move to enter the room but Mek and Duen blocked their way.

"Where do you think you're going?", Duen asked glaring at them.

"You both are responsible for this mess so just do him a favor and stay away from him", Ting added coming to stand beside Duen followed by Phu and Tang.

She was angry. She might have not been close to senior King but one look at him and she knew he loved Ram. Moreover he was kind and always looked after them whenever they were together.

"Just....just let me see his face from afar", Ram's voice broke the silence.

"I promise I won't touch him or go near him", He added.

"No", Duen stated.

"Let him see King", Bohn said when he noticed Ram's trembling hands.

In the last couple of days Bohn and Ram have become kind of close.

Bohn saw a new side of Ram which was gentle and kind and now he knew why King fell in love with him.

Ram started seeing senior in the new light. Under his rough and tough cover, Bohn was lovable and funny. He was sure that senior was truly in love with his friend because whenever they sat together, Bohn would talk about all the things he wants to share with Duen in future.

So now when Bohn stood up for Ram, he wasn't so surprised. They were like brothers now, not that any of them would admit this infront of the other.

"He has been worried about King", Bohn added.

"Oh so now you're friends?", Tee asked looking between Ram and Bohn.

"Tee..", Bohn started.

"Don't 'Tee' me Bohn. You both betrayed King and now you're here taking his side like that. You know King had spent half his life looking after you. I can maybe understand if somebody he met few months ago don't care about him and his feelings that much", Tee said looking between Bohn and Ram.

"But you...you know him more than anybody else and yet you decided to let somebody play with his feelings like that. He loves this kid but the bond he shared with you had always made all of us jealous. You've always been his priority then one day you fell in love and to prove your love for that someone, you put your childhood friendship at risk. You lost your right to tell us what to do when you agreed for that stupid deal with this kid. So don't you dare 'Tee' me again because you've lost that right", Tee said gritting his teeths.

"I'm sorry", Bohn said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't say that to us, tell that to King and your broken friendship", Boss stated.

"I don't know how to face him", Ram spoke and everybody glanced at him.

"I love him", He added.

"I know what I did was wrong but I swear I wanted to tell him the truth. I was afraid to lose him so I kept delaying it. I feel cold and empty without him. It's like I'll die if I don't earn his forgiveness", Ram continued glancing at King from the door of the room.

King looked pale, weak and almost lifeless which was so unlike him. The King, Ram knew was always so full of life and smiles. Ram wanted that King back and he was willing to do anything for that.

"You can't fix what you've already broken", Duen whispered when he saw how sad his friend looked while watching King from afar.

"He can fix this. I can fix this. We can fix this", Bohn added taking Duen's hand in his.

"I can see your regret but I can't forget what you did to him, and to be very honest I feel guilty for that. You both were protecting me and in doing so you forgot it was your responsibility to protect him too", Duen replied removing Bohn's hand from his.

"We'll give you another chance only if P'King decides to give you both another chance", Duen continued.

Everybody nodded to that and a new determination found it's way on the faces of Ram and Bohn.

Ram was determined to win his boyfriend back. Nobody has ever made his heart beats as crazy as King did. He wanted to share his life with King and he was sure about that.

Bohn wanted his bestfriend back. He has always taken him for granted because for him King was always right there whenever he needed him. Now it was Bohn's turn to be there for King and he would not let this chance slip from his hand.

Both Ram and Bohn had their lovers and friends at stake. They were willing to do anything to bring back smiles on the faces of their loved ones.


	6. The facing

King woke up the next day in his room. He found his head on Mek's chest and his hand holding onto Boss's arm. He was sandwiched between the two in a comforting way, like they were trying to assure him that they would be here whenever he wakes up.

He smiled and glanced around. Duen, Ting and Tang were dead asleep on extra mattresses beside his bed. Tee and Phu were sleeping on the couch, kicking each other every once in a while. He couldn't help but smile.

He found a new bandage on his hand and frowned. He didn't remember changing the bandage the day before and then it dawned upon him. He collapsed in the middle of the canteen. His friends must have taken him to the hospital and that explained the new bandage. He noticed a little plant sticker on it and he knew who his doctor must have been.

He tried to be as discrete as possible while getting out of the bed. He softly pushed Boss into Mek's chest and they both snuggled closer to each other, almost like a habit. He smiled and an image of him waking up on Ram's chest flashed infront of his eyes. He shook his head to get that thought out of his mind and decided to buy some food for his friends.

He took a quick shower and decided to change into something comfortable. His eyes fell on an all to familiar t-shirt of Ram, the one which was way too big on him but warm and made him feel like home. His fingers twitched to touch the fabric but he controlled his heart and settled for his own t-shirt. His eyes still lingered on the black t-shirt though, with a small face of puppy on the left side. If he were to wear it now, the puppy will fall right above his heart. He sighed. He couldn't let go of his feelings for the junior even after trying so hard.

King softly closed the door behind him and went to a nearby restuarant. He bought enough food for all his friends and was on his way to his dorm when he felt like he's going to collapse again as his body was still weak. He stumbled a bit but a strong pair of arms steadied him.

King felt a familiar warmth engulf him and he immediately jumped out of Ram's arms.

"What are you doing outside?", Ram asked angrily snatching the packets of food from his hand.

"You should be resting", Ram added softly examining all the details of King's face and body as if saving them in his heart.

King felt self conscious under Ram's gaze. He was speechless. He didn't expect his first encounter after the incident, with Ram, to be like this. Before he could say anything, another familiar figure appeared behind Ram.

"You don't look good", Bohn said taking a step forward but King stumbled back not wanting any help from him.

Bohn wore a hurt expression on his face but King ignored it even though he himself felt a pang of hurt looking at Bohn and Ram.

King made a move to take back the packets of food but Ram didn't let them go. He kept holding onto them.

"Let go", King whispered keeping his voice devoid of any emotion.

He suddenly felt vulnerable being so close to Ram and Bohn.

"No, I won't let go", Ram said.

Their eyes met. It was like a promise, well it atleast sounded like one. They kept staring at each other till King realised what he was doing and he abruptly turned, then it all went black for him.

King passed out but before his body could touch the ground, Bohn took him in his arms. Ram and Bohn worriedly glanced at each other as Ram passed the food into Bohn's hands and picked King up. He carried him all the way to his dorm. Bohn opened the door with King's key.

They were met with worried gazes of all their friends as soon as they entered. Ram carefully took King to the bed. Mek and Boss were fast to cover him with blankets since he was shivering. King's body felt hot and he held onto Ram's arm unconsciously like his life depended upon it.

Duen immediately called Thara to come and check up on King. Bohn stood in a corner rubbing his hand nervously. He wanted to go near King but he felt responsible for King's condition. His eyes started tearing up and he bashfully tried to rub them off. Not wanting anybody to see him in this condition he silently moved to King's balcony for some fresh air.

Bohn was trying hard to breathe but he felt anxiety taking over his senses. As he felt himself falling deeper, a pair of arms went around his waist. Duen hugged him tightly whispering soothing words into his ears. He didn't let go till he felt Bohn relax in his arms. Bohn turned and took Duen in his arms once again. He breathed in the familiar scent of his boyfriend that he missed so much.

"Thank you", He whispered while still holding onto Duen.

"It's okay", Duen said rubbing Bohn's back soothingly.

"I missed you", Bohn added.

"I missed you too", Duen replied.

Mek saw how King held onto Ram's arm even when he was still unconscious. He also noticed the way Ram's hand touched King's hair, the way he ran his hand through his hair like it was the most natural thing to do. He unconsciously smiled looking at the the way King snuggled into Ram's chest and Ram relaxed, all the previous tension leaving his shoulders. He felt a slight squeeze on his hand as Boss stood beside him. Ting, Tang and Phu left to re-heat the food for everybody. Tee sat in a corner quietly, ready to throw hands with Bohn and Ram if they tried to hurt King again.

Duen and Bohn came back into the room and smiled when they saw the scene infront of them. Ram and King looked adorable together so Duen secretly stole a picture of them. He was still angry at his boyfriend and his friend but he knew King's happiness involves these two earning his forgiveness and becoming a part of his life again.

Thara arrived followed by Frong who was there to drop him off but Duen offered him to come inside. Thara signalled Ram to move but as he made a move to shift King held onto his shirt.

Thara understood that it was better this way or King will start to shiver again. He checked up on him and informed the boys that King's body is just reacting to the stress he must have felt at the moment. He gave them the medicines he already bought because he knew this would happen when he saw King, the day before. Mek thanked him for coming anyway and Thara smiled as the memory of his first encounter with King played in his head.

Thara remembered the day he went around picking garbage in the campus and met King for the first time. He saw King talking to a plant and was weirded out at first but then he noticed how he was literally collecting garbage to relieve some stress so if King was weird then he was on the same spectrum of weird as him.

He smiled as he remembered how King gave him a plant because he thought Thara was a loner and needed somebody to talk. Since then King and Thara had shared a brotherly bond. They often met around the campus doing their kind of weird stuff and did some hanging out sometimes in the park near the campus but it was their little secret and nobody but plants deserved to know it.

"Let's eat you guys", Ting announced as plates were placed on the table.

"We'll leave now. Let's go Frong", Thara said and turned to leave.

"Stay", King whispered moving away from Ram.

"You need to rest", Thara scolded King like a big brother and King pouted.

"P'Thara you dare scold me after ghosting me for days'', King replied in an accusing tone.

"I was busy", Thara added looking guilty when he saw the accusing look in King's eyes.

"Yes with your boyfriend", King chirped in sarcastically.

There was a dead silence in the room. Everybody was surprised to hear the exchange between the two boys who were totally ignoring their existence and continuing their conversation. Neither King's friends nor Thara's boyfriend had any clue about them being this familiar. They were talking like they've known each other for quite a long time.

"Anyway when we're at it so Frong, this is the junior I told you about. The one who gift me plants and in return demands continuous updates on them", Thara said looking between King and Frong.

"Hey.....", King retorted but before he could complete his sentence, his head started spinning again and he sat down on one side of the bed holding onto his head.

"You're so stubborn. Didn't I tell you to rest?", Thara said coming closer to King as he softly patted his head.

"I'm sorry", King whispered.

"This is the most he has spoken in two weeks. God if I knew bringing you here would make him talk, then I would've done it days ago", Boss said as Mek passed him the bowl of soup he served for King.

"Here", Boss said bringing a spoon near King's mouth.

"I don't want to", King replied turning his head away from the spoon like a stubborn baby.

"P'Boss may I?", Ram's voice caught everybody's attention and Bohn's food literally dropped out of his mouth.

"I can do it myself", King said snatching the bowl from Boss's hand and drinking the soup hurriedly.

"Stubborn", Mek, Thara, Tee and Tang whispered together.

"I heard it", King stated to nobody in particular.

Boss went to sit beside Mek. Bohn and Duen didn't sit beside each other but they kept sharing glances. Ting and Tang were too busy eating to notice anything around them. Phu and Tee kept stealing food from each other's plate as Thara and Frong found themselves sitting with them and eating like they belonged here. Ram just sat next to King staring at him and every once in a while, King spared him a glance too. Their friends pretended not to notice it but they all secretly smiled.

Well King letting Ram sit few centimetres away from him was definitely a progress.


	7. The healing

Progress? Well the only progress Bohn and Ram made, was to share a table at lunch and occasional hangouts with King.

Ram tried talking to King, countless times, but the latter will just stare at him or turn around and leave whenever Ram tried to start a conversation.

Bohn and Duen were back together. King didn't like the way they kept a distance between themselves infront of him so he talked to Duen about it. He told Duen that ruining his relationship because of him wasn't a good idea and that he felt guilty about it. Duen was reluctant at first because he wanted Bohn to earn King's forgiveness first before coming back to him but at last he made up with Bohn.

Mek and Boss always tagged King along with them and whenever they were busy with something, they'll ask Thara and Frong to look after him. King felt like they were babysitting him and almost started an argument with them but Thara told him that they'll not leave him alone or he'll go back to not sleeping and eating anything.

King knew they were right so he stopped arguing with them. He was still trying to work out his feelings. He didn't know what he wanted so he kept a distance from Ram.

Weeks passed by, but both Ram and Bohn had no luck with King. They kept apologizing and leaving gifts, sometimes plants at King's door to make it up to him, but King kept rejecting their advances.

It was Duen's birthday and they decided to go to a club for drinks. King didn't want to go to a crowded place but his "mother" aka Boss dragged him there anyway. He saw Ram staring at him the whole time and he couldn't help but stare right back at him so to clear his thoughts or maybe mess them up even more, he drowned himself to drinking.

They say alcohol takes your pain away, so he just wanted to get Ram out of his system with the help of alcohol.

The night was half-way through and Duen and Bohn were dancing together along with Boss and Mek on the other side. They looked beautiful, atleast to his eyes. Thara and Frong came in late and settled next to King.

Thara noticed King's gaze stuck to the couples and he looked like he wanted that, you know the love, the adrenaline rush, the synchronised beating of heart and a lover. Then Thara searched for Ram and found him staring at King with the same look in his eyes as him.

He sighed. He knew they both were madly in love with each other but what Ram did was almost unforgivable. You don't make a deal without caring about other person's feelings.

It was hard for King to move past what happened. Everybody knew it.

Imagine being with the love of your life and them telling you that they loved you back. Ain't it beautiful?

Now think about getting your heart broken by the love of life and then they come back to you asking to be with you again.

What would you do?

Exactly.

King was in dilemma. It was no doubt that he loved the junior. It was written allover his face.

But he couldn't just forget what Ram did. Everytime he looked at Ram, it was not the happy moments that flashed in his head but the ones when Ram treated him badly, when Ram didn't do any effort to keep him in his life, when Ram lied to him.

Frong squeezed Thara's hand and brought him out of his thoughts. One look at his boyfriend and Frong knew he was worrying about King again.

When Bohn kissed Duen's forehead at the end of the dance, King's eyes met Ram.

He couldn't take it anymore so he excused himself and went outside the club for some fresh air. Ram followed, ofcourse.

"Are you okay?", Ram asked keeping a generous amount of distance between himself and King.

King turned and when his eyes met Ram's again, he shook his head.

"No!!!!!", He shouted taking a step closer to Ram.

"I'm not okay", He added now holding onto Ram's shirt.

"I'm not okay because of you", He continued, tightening his hold on Ram's shirt.

"You've destroyed me"  
"I feel like I'm breathing but not living" "It's hard to breathe when I'm alone"  
"Why did you play with my feelings?"  
"Steady me?"  
, King broke down in Ram's arms.

Ram stood frozen, he had no words that could justify what he did and he didn't want to sound like he's giving an excuse.

"I love you", King whispered and a shiver ran down Ram's whole body.

"But I can't be with you", He added as Ram glanced down at him.

"We're made for each other but we're not meant to be together", He whispered before passing out in Ram's arms.

Ram wanted to take him to his dorm but he decided against it because he knew King would get mad at him in the morning about this. So he sat at a nearby bench and put his arms around King who had his head in the crook of Ram's neck.

Ram held onto King for a few minutes before deciding to take him to his dorm, as it was getting late and none of their friends were picking up his calls. Besides, it was way more closer to the club than King's dorm.

He heard a giggle and it was King who was grinning like a kid on Christmas, sitting beside him.

"A'Ning", King whispered and Ram fondly stared at him.

This name was like a distant memory to him now. It's been so many days since he last heard it. He couldn't help but smile.

"I want a piggy back ride", King said doing grabby hands.

"You're drunk", Ram said as a matter of fact.

"Besides you'll fall if I give you a piggy back ride", Ram added smiling fondly at King who was pouting by now.

"You'll catch me if I fall. Won't you?", King asked and Ram looked away.

"You won't catch me?", King added leaning towards Ram and putting a hand at his chin to make him meet his eyes.

"I won't let you fall", Ram replied and he watched how King's cheeks turned red.

"Is he blushing or is it the alcohol?", Ram asked himself.

"But I've already fallen in love with you A'Ning. What are you going to do about it?", King asked looking expectedly at him.

"I've fallen in love with you too", Ram said looking at King intensely.

"Then take responsibility", King added and before Ram could decipher what the senior meant, a soft pair of lips touched his lips.

It was a feather touch but feeling the 'all too familiar' touch of lips on his, made Ram's heart burst with so many emotions at the same time that he just sat there with his eyes closing on their own accord, as King kissed him again.

He wanted to kiss back but he knew King was drunk and he'll most probably regret this in the morning so he lightly pushed King, taking a deep breath.

"You will regret this in the morning", He whispered as he leaned in closer and touched his forehead to King's.

"Dance with me", King said as he stood up and extended his hand for Ram to take.

Ram didn't know what to do so he simply stared at King but senior was taking none of it. Next he felt himself being pulled up and the only thing he remembered was his body flushed against King's body.

Not minding the closeness at all, King placed Ram's arms on his waist and took out his phone to play a song.

He selected, Et al. - Rogue Valley

And his arms went around Ram's neck as he leaned in to place his head on Ram's chest and started swaying from left to right. Ram silently followed his lead.

As the song went on, Ram leaned his forehead towards King's and held onto his chin to make him meet his eyes.

King met his eyes with so much love in them that he almost teared up. Nobody has ever looked at him like that. His breath got stuck in his throat and he simply stared at King with tears ready to spill out of his eyes.

"Piggy back ride?", King asked smiling at him.

Before Ram could reply, King has already jumped and settled himself on Ram's back with his arms around Ram to hold his position.

Ram smiled and shook his head. King was 'adorable' drunk and he missed this free spirited King so much. His arms went behind his back to support King's weight as he started walking towards his dorm.

Ram fumbled with his keys while still supporting the senior's weight on his back. King has fallen asleep minutes after they started towards his dorm. He tried to be as silent as possible as he entered and closed the door softly.

He carefully placed King on his bed and took off his jacket, shoes, and watch. His hands stopped at King's jeans.

He remembered how King always felt uncomfortable sleeping in jeans so he carefully took it off leaving him in his boxer shorts.

The t-shirt King wore reeked of alcohol so he changed him into his oversized shirt and cleaned his face, arms, neck and hands with a wet towel, carefully, trying not to disturb the sleeping boy. Then he covered King with his blanket.

He took a quick shower and changed into comfortable clothes himself before picking up a pillow and going to sleep on the couch.

He couldn't sleep as he kept stealing glances towards the bed, so he took his pillow and sat on the floor at the side of the bed on which King was sleeping. He kept his pillow at the edge and placed his chin over it as he stared at the sleeping figure infront of him.

He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he remembered a soft touch over his hand, before falling into a deep slumber.


	8. The realising

King woke up with Ram's face inches away from his. He jumped back, panicking, but regretted it instantly as his headache skyrocketed to a new level, due to his sudden movement. He groaned unconsciously and held onto his head.

"I'm never going to drink again", He whispered to himself.

"Here", He saw a disheveled Ram with messy hair offering him a glass of water and a tablet, probably for his hangover.

He quickly took it and sighed. He tried to remember what happened the night before that resulted in him waking up in Ram's bed.

Before he could focus and remember what happened, he felt bed dipping next to him as Ram sat down, still keeping a safe distance between them.

"You look bad. Rest a bit more while I make you something to eat and then you can leave", Ram said getting up and leaving to prepare the breakfast.

King stared at Ram's back till he disappeared into the kitchen.

Suddenly he got flashes of himself, hugging Ram, telling him he loved him, dancing with him and worst of all kissing the junior. Slowly and inevitably, he remembered the whole conversation with Ram and he sighed.

King was mad at himself for letting his guard down. He felt suffocated now and just wanted to get out of the warmth of the all too familiar room. He didn't like the way he slept peacefully after so many days in a room that he now considered a restricted territory for himself.

He picked up his jeans and wore it unceremoniously turning to leave, when he came face to face with Ram. He eyes shifted to the plate of freshly prepared pancakes Ram was holding. He smelled the aroma he loved so much and almost wanted to take a bite but he stepped back. It was too familiar, too personal and his heart was not ready for this yet.

He tried to move past Ram but the junior abruptly stepped infront of him and as their bodies crashed together, the plate Ram was holding, fell out of his hands and broke with a loud crash startling the two boys.

"You can't give me, us, another chance?", Ram broke the silence and King met his eyes only to find the said junior already looking at him.

"I can't", King whispered and it's only the second thing he said to Ram after the  
incident.

Ram looked like he would start to cry any moment now and King wasn't so fine himself.

"You hate me that much?", Ram asked.

"How can I hate you?", King whispered softly.

"The way you loved me", Ram added and moved out of King's way.

King didn't leave though. He saw how Ram leaned on the nearest wall, as if it was too tiring for him to stand anymore, to keep trying anymore. It was as if he was stepping back and letting King go.

Ram slided down and sat down, still leaning on the wall. King wanted to leave but his feets stayed glued to the place.

"You can go P', I'll be fine", Ram whispered looking down at the floor and not meeting King's eyes.

King immediately glanced back at Ram when he heard *P'*. Ram has never used that for him before. It was too formal, felt too distant.

Ram was afraid that he would end up hurting King again if he kept going on the path he has chosen for himself.

He was willing to step back if his presence made the senior uncomfortable. He didn't like the way King stepped back whenever he was near so it was his turn to let him go and wait.

Waiting is never easy. He knew it would test the hell out of him but he was willing to wait for the senior.

He suddenly got up and held King's wrist who was still glued to his spot. He softly dragged him outside his room while King just simply stared at him.

"I'm sorry for everything. Please try and forgive me P'King. I won't trouble you anymore", Ram waiid at him and closed his room's door, sliding down and sitting on the floor while still leaning on the door.

He felt tears running down his cheeks as he sat there staring in the space, well retreating was tougher than he thought. He felt empty like he has given up a part of himself, his heart, his King.

While King just walked back to his dorm trying to wrap his mind around the events of last night and the morning after.

He didn't feel happy even when the junior said exactly what he wanted him to say. If anything, he felt empty and just wanted to sleep, hoping to wake up to a better reality, the one with Ram in it.

Days passed quickly after that. It was like Ram vanished from the face of the Earth. He was attending classes regularly but he would never join them on lunch or after that. He would go back home, yes he was going home now and not the dorm. His room held too many memories of the senior and he was trying to distance himself from those.

He tried to clear his mind but every corner, everything in his room reminded him of King.

So for a change of environment, he started going back home after the classes. It took him few hours, but it kept him busy.

He couldn't look at King's face even on the sociel media sites so he uninstalled both Facebook and Instagram. Not that he was active over there before but they had friends in common so it was inevitable for him to come across King on his timeline.

He was trying his best to give King some space to clear his feelings.

King was not very different. He was relieved with Ram's absence at first but then it started getting to him. He put on a facade of being happy and like he didn't give any thought to why Ram kept disappearing but his heart was still hoping for the junior to come and irk him with his presence.

Even if their friends understood what was happening, they didn't question the two about anything. They wanted to give them all the space they needed to make peace with their hearts first. They didn't want to pressurize them.

Then one day, King was hanging out with his friends and Bohn asked him to come to his house because Ben wanted to meet him. King was reluctant at first and seeing his reluctance to go to Bohn's house alone, Duen suggested that they all go there and he would make something tasty for everybody. To keep Ben's company, he decided to take Daonua with him too.

Ben jumped into King's arms as soon as he saw him.

"P'King doesn't miss Ben at all", The little boy pouted.

"How can I not miss my cute brother?", King said smiling at Ben.

"Then come often to meet me na", Ben added.

"Na na na na na", He continued.

"Only if Ben gives P' a kiss", King said and Ben kissed his cheek softly.

"Done", Ben chirped in almost instantly.

Duen and Daonua arrived later and Ben jumped out of King's arms telling him that he needed to look cool infront of his friend. King chuckled lightly and turned to join his friends but came face to face with Bohn instead, who dragged him outside without saying anything.

"What happened between you and Ram?", Bohn asked when they were away from the reach of others.

"And I'm supposed to tell you, why?", King retorted and made a move to leave.

"I'm your best friend!!!", Bohn said gripping King's shoulders to keep him in his position.

"And Ram, he's... he loves you a lot and from where I see, you love him too then why are you both suffering so much?", Bohn whispered as his gaze softened and he stared at King.

"Mistakes, we make mistakes we can not undo. What's done is done and I can't trust my heart to somebody who broke it once already", King said and it almost sounded like he was telling that more to himself than Bohn.

"Why?", Bohn asked.

"There is nothing more painful than love", King said and smiled at him before leaving.

Bohn wanted nothing but for Ram and King to reconcile and irritate him with their 'all too perfect' relationship. He wanted nothing but to feel that absolute urge to punch Ram whenever he got closer to King, again, because he has always been protective of King as the said boy was his closest friend. He wanted them to get back together and be happy but he also knew that he's one of the main reasons of why they're like this. He couldn't help but blame himself for their sufferings.

Duen's hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

"Love will bring them back to each other", Duen has said as he dragged Bohn back to his apartment.

"Maybe love is what is keeping them away", Bohn thought to himself as he helped Duen with cooking.

Later that day, Bohn invited Ram to hang out in a cafe which was nearest to the junior's house. Bohn had a car so it was easy for him to travel. Besides Ram wouldn't have agreed to come if he didn't blackmail him.

He told Ram that if he denied his offer then he'll tell King about him shifting back to his family's house because his room was full of their memories. Ram has panicked immediately qnd Bohn realised that he might just be right about why Ram went back to his house.

Ram joined Bohn in the cafe but kept glaring at the said senior. Bohn ordered for the both of them and stared at Ram blankly.

"Why?", Bohn asked him the same question that he asked King.

"Love... I couldn't see him suffer more than he already has because of me. If me vanishing from his life gives him happiness then so be it", Ram said softly.

"Show me something that is more beautiful than love", Ram added and his lips twitched upwards just a little.

"My love for him doesn't exclusively demand him to accept me. I'm happy if he's happy", He continued and Bohn almost wanted to cry because of these two idiots who were so in love with each other but not together.

"You're an idiot. He's an idiot. Everybody's an idiot. Good lord I'm an idiot too", Bohn broke the silence running a hand through his hair in frustration.

A sudden notification at Ram's phone showed his lock screen and Bohn wasn't too surprised to see King's face there. He raised an eyebrow at Ram and they both chuckled.

"Well don't judge me. I love to see his face", Ram said and laughed again softly as if remembering some distant memory that made him happy.

Bohn really wasn't the one to judge Ram on this because he himself had a picture of Duen adorning his phone's screen.

"I've realised P'Bohn, that if I'm going to get any closer to him again, then it's not by getting into his personal space and making him uncomfortable but by giving him all the space and time that he needs to clear his thoughts and feelings", Ram has said as Bohn was about to start his car to leave.

Bohn looked at him, almost looking like a proud mother, not that he would admit it but this junior had earned a special place in his heart and he wanted both his bestfriend and Ram to be happy.

"Even if we don't end up together after this. I'll live, I guess?!?", The words almost slipped Ram's mouth but he held onto them.

He knew Bohn was guilty already and if he talked about not being in King's life anymore then the senior would just blame himself even more and sulk which would only worry his friend, Duen, so he kept those words to himself and smiled while parting ways with the senior as that eventful day came to an end.


	9. The trip-ping

Ram and King didn't see each other for the next few weeks, mainly due to their busy schedules. The exam session was coming to an end now and their friends were busy planning a trip.

They decided to go to a lakeside resort and do some camping there as well.

Ram's friends used his mother as their cover in convincing him to join them. King didn't give it much of a thought and agreed when Mek asked him to come along.

King was fond of nature, plants in general and camping sounded like a real good change of environment to him. He anyway needed a break from the busy life of university. He knew if he stayed back then he'll only end up in the library daily.

They decided to leave early in the morning so Bohn was the one who picked up Mek, Boss, Duen and Tee while Frong, King and Phu were picked up by Thara. Ting and Tang were dropped by Tang's mother.

King noticed that almost everyone arrived but they were still not leaving so he decided to ask Thara about it.

"P'Thara who are we waiting for now?", King asked but before Thara could answer him, a car stopped infront of them.

A foreign lady got out of the car and Ram's friend immediately ran to her and greeted her. Seeing the juniors so familiar with the lady, others went forward and greeted her as well.

"Mom these are our seniors, P'Thara, P'Tee, P'Frong, P'Bohn, P'Mek, P'Boss and P'King", Duen introduced them to the lady.

"And this is Ram's mother", Duen added and seniors smiled at her.

Ram's mother was the one who came to drop him off to the mini bus they booked for the trip. By the time they arrived Ram has fallen asleep in the car.

Due to the commotion outside, Ram woke up and got out of the car wearing a hoodie and his hair all over the place. His face red because of morning breeze and nose extra red because he was running a low fever. Not that he'll tell anybody about that.

Ram was yet to see King who was trying hard to hide behind Bohn and Frong who were not aware of the boy hiding behind them. King didn't know how to face Ram after what went down between them in the last couple of months so he decided to hide instead.

He missed Ram, so much that he almost went to the junior's dorm thrice but he controlled himself everytime and never knocked the junior's door.

Ram walked upto his mother and waiid at the seniors.

"Mom these are.....", Ram started to introduce the seniors.

"Thara, Tee, Frong, Bohn, Mek, Boss and King", His mother added and as he caught onto the last name, he glanced around but King was nowhere to be found.

"P'King is not here mom", Ram added softly.

"But...there he is", Ram's mother pointed and Bohn moved away revealing King who felt too exposed to Ram's eyes.

Their eyes met for a few seconds before they tore them away from each other reluctantly.

"I didn't see him before. My eyes are still sleepy I guess", Ram said laughing deliberately for his mother not to get any ideas about the two.

"You really need to go for so many days?", Ram's mother asked when everybody else started loading their luggage on the bus.

"You're the one who's forcing me to go", Ram said almost wanting his mother to drag him away from there.

He didn't want to make King uncomfortable by his presence. At the same time he wanted to be near King as much as he can because not seeing the said senior for the last couple of days has taken a toll on his mind and heart.

Their was this constant battle between the two, of staying away from King and wanting to be near him every single second.

"He's gorgeous and I hope you would officially introduce us when you come back home", Ram's mother whispered in his ear after everybody said their goodbyes to her and she hugged her son before leaving.

Ram's eyes were ready to pop out of his eye circuits. Was he being too obvious?

"It's written all over your face and it took just one look at his face to know that he's equally in love with you", She added holding his hands stroking them with her thumbs in a comforting way.

"I know something is wrong between the two of you so try and sort it out when you're away from your busy lives, love you, take care and goodbye", She continued as she drove away from Ram.

He got on the bus and saw, Thara and Frong - Phu and Tee - Bohn and Duen - Ting and Tang - Mek and Boss sharing the seats. King was settled on the back seat and only available seat for Ram was on the other side of King.

He saw smug grins at their friends faces so he glared at them before going towards the empty seat as quietly as possible.

King was looking out of the window, leaning on the glass and listening to a song already. Ram silently went and settled on the other window sighing as he opened it and breathe in the cold morning breeze.

His hands instantly went and zipped up his hoodie and he rubbed his nose to bring it back to life. His nose almost felt like it has frozen and he was finding it difficult to breathe.

He clicked on the song which he's been listening since that fateful night and tried to find comfort and peace of mind.  
(Et al. - Rogue Valley)

When the driver closed the lights and everybody but them had their curtains down, the only light coming inside the bus, from Ram's and King's windows illuminated their faces in the dark.

Ram's eyes moved on their own and settled on King who was trying not to look his way.

They kept pretending like they were unaware of the each other's presence.

They stopped for drinks and King got up to bring some snacks. Ram who was already out was returning with snacks. They came across each other again when one was getting down the bus while the other was returning to the bus.

No words were shared between them again. Ram just got out of King's way and didn't speak at all.

It was like they were back to square one with Ram being silent again. It took days and sincere efforts on King's part to get Ram to trust him and share his thoughts and problems with him.

The only difference between now and then was atleast back then Ram would convey his emotions through his eyes for King to understand them but now Ram won't even spare him a glance. He was being silent again, too silent which in a way was irking King a lot.

They reached the resort and the rooms were allotted.

The couples got themselves single rooms so it left Tee, Phu, Tang, King, Ram and Ting. Phu, Tee and Tang decided to be roommates while Ting got a separate room. Ram and King got themselves separate rooms too and Ram made sure that they were on either side of the resort.

King noticed that too.

"So now he doesn't want to be close to me at all?", King wondered as he made himself comfortable on the bed of his room.

"Breakfast in thirty minutes", Bohn sent the message to everybody and went back to trapping Duen between his arms not wanting to let go because he liked the scent of his boyfriend close to him.

"Let's not join the breakfast", Boss whispered in his boyfriend's ear and Mek turned with a smirk playing on his lips.

"So what does my boyfriend suggest we do?", Mek asked back hugging Boss.

"Don't you know?", Boss asked keeping his tone neutral.

"As much as I love that idea, we'll have to postpone it a bit because we've got two idiots with us who would kill one another by not talking to each other if we don't take matters in our hands", Mek said and Boss nodded instantly.

"When do we start?", Frong asked buttoning up Thara's shirt which according to him showed too much of his chest but ofcourse he won't admit it to his boyfriend's face.

"Well we started the moment we got them both on the same bus. Didn't we?", Thara asked and Frong nodded.

Ram was dragged by Tang to join the breakfast, who claimed that he looked too sick and he shouldn't be skipping breakfast in such a condition.

When they arrived King was already seated between Thara and Mek. Ram looked more red now as his fever rose to a new level in the last few hours.

"Are you feeling sick?", Duen asked looking worriedly at his friend.

Ram shook his head not wanting to talk. His friends weren't surprised by the lack of words though because Ram has almost instantly stopped communicating with them. He would just look at them or text them whenever he needed to say something.

For Ram, talking was too personal and vulnerable.

He didn't want to show the storm of emotions in his heart to anybody so he stopped talking. He did talk to Rund sometimes, who was becoming an expert in analysing his every move.

He suggested Rund to really consider being a Psychologist in future because he was too good at it for someone of his age.

Ram silently sat at one corner of the table between Tang and Ting. He just played with the food Ting served for him and nodded here and there in the conversation.

King noticed it. Actually everybody did but they kept it to themselves.

When everybody got up and started planning the activities ahead, Ram didn't say anything just nodded to whatever his friends suggested.

King noticed it too. Ram was closing himself in and it didn't feel right in King's heart. He had seen Ram keeping things to himself and the breakdowns he had because of them.

They went out later that day for a walk to find a good spot for camping near the lake.

All of them had a partner, a lover or a friend but Ram and King, they silently walked behind their friends.

They gathered in a circle and sat down on the ground after setting camps up for the night, near the lake.

Now sharing camp was inevitable for Ram and King as their friends were too clever and two steps ahead of them. Ting and Tang asked to share a camp and Phu and Tee followed them. It left just one camp and two of them so reluctantly King agreed to share it with Ram and the junior just nodded.

They both knew the intentions of their friends very well. They also knew that they agreed not because of their friends but for their need to be close to each other even for just one night.

The night came faster than they thought and the tiredness of the day started to get to them. All except Ram and King called it a night and went to sleep. The two kept sitting near the fire and simultaneously staring at the moon and the lake.

King saw Ram struggling with the cold outside but he still didn't say anything to the boy although he wanted nothing but to scold the junior and drag him inside the camp.

Suddenly Ram got up and moved towards the lake. King's eyes followed his every move. Ram got rid of his shoes and settled down, lowering his feets into the ice cold water. He knew it would not do any good to his fever but he wanted to try it.

He was yanked back by a hand roughly few minutes later. Ram glanced up to see King glaring at him.

"Are you trying to die?", King asked and Ram just stared at him.

"Die? Jokes on you P'King. I don't feel alive enough to die", Ram thought.

"Will you just stare at my face or say something?", King added angrily.

"I'll be okay. You can go and sleep", Ram replied with his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Your face is red and your body is screaming for sleep. Stop being so stubborn and go inside the camp", King continued, his voice breaking due to sudden surge of emotions.

Ram stared at him for a few more seconds before nodding. He took one last look at the lake shining in the moon light before standing up and walking towards their camp.

King shortly followed him inside and laid down on his side. After tossing and turning for two hours both sat up frustrated.

The tension between them was so clear.

What were their friends even thinking when they set this whole thing up?

"Can't sleep", Both said at the same time.

"How have you been?", Both asked at the same time and chuckled lightly.

"I'm good", King added almost instantly like he'll give some other answer if he didn't say it before Ram.

"Well that's good", Ram replied looking at his hands in his laps nervously.

"You?", King asked softly.

"I'm not dead yet", Ram meant it as a joke but the atmosphere turned dark suddenly when he met King's eyes.

Ram couldn't look him in the eyes. Senior has always somehow known what he felt just by looking in his eyes and Ram didn't want King to see that he's barely living.

"What's on your mind?", King asked.

"You", Ram thought.

"A lot", He said.

"Can I be any help?", King added.

"Save me", Ram thought.

"I'm managing it on my own", He said.

"by keeping it inside me", He wanted to add but stopped himself.

They remained silent for a while.

"You're not a good liar Ram", King broke the silence.

"I'm trying", Ram replied and laughed on his situation.

"What's so funny?", King asked.

"It's just me", The junior said.

"It's not you or me. It's us", King wanted to add.

"I tried...", Ram started but stopped abruptly.

He stole a glance at King who was already looking at him with utmost sincerity in his eyes.

"Don't be nice to me again P'King. My heart is weak. I'm not asking you for anything and who am I to ask really? I don't want you to give my heart any hope. I've managed to stop myself from seeing you for so long. It took every bit of patience in my body to do that. I'm barely surviving. I'm obviously not asking you to love me or be with me because it's... it's not my place to do that. You can date other people and find love. Nobody's stopping you. I promise I won't be a hurdle in your relationships. I will just continue being me and you don't even have to see my face ever again. But when you're nice to me and show me all the care and love, I lose myself and I want to be selfish and keep you with me. I go back to square one. I fell for you the moment I laid my eyes upon you. I didn't know it back then. I've never fallen for anybody before so it was new to me. When P'Bohn... he suggested that whole thing I accepted it not with any intentions of dragging you in it....Then I saw you with your friends and you were so kind to me even back then when I didn't talk to you as much. I saw an opportunity to have you in my life.... I admit that it might have started as a deal but the reason why I couldn't open myself up to you even when we were boyfriends was because I felt guilty of using you. I am not saying that I was not at fault, infact I was the one who was the sole reason it happened....", Ram's voice broke as he struggled to keep his anxiety in check.

"Ram..", King said softly.

"No!!.. stop, please let me finish. I should be the only one suffering, not you or P'Bohn or anybody. I still see love in your eyes...for me which shouldn't be there at all keeping in mind what I did. When I see that love, I get hope and that hope is burning everything inside me. I can't go and see you because I know I make you uncomfortable. I can't stop feeling this love for you because I am too far gone to return but P' if you reject me once and for all then maybe my heart will break fully and the hope it's barely surviving on will finally leak out of it. So reject me King.. P'King. Tell me you don't love me anymore and that I'm the person you hate the most and don't want to see anymore... please just do this for me", Ram had tears in his eyes and they were already running down his cheeks before he realised it.

"I beg you to reject me, to hate me. The hope of you coming back into my life is eating me alive P' so please push me away", Ram added.

"And never pull me back again", He continued.

"Ram..", King said again.

"Please reject me", Ram said.

"Ram", King repeated a little louder.

"I beg you", Ram added.

"A'Ning", King almost shouted and that stopped Ram.

"You're sounding like a coward. Don't you have enough love in your heart to fight", King added shifting closer to Ram who was a crying mess by now.

"To fight for me", King continued as he touched his forehead to Ram's.

"I can't fight for you if you're the one I'm fighting against", Ram whispered.

"But I need you to fight for me", King replied running a hand through Ram's hair.

"I can't", Ram started crying like a baby and King engulfed him in his arms.

"But first you need to love yourself A'Ning. Look at what you've done to yourself", King whispered.

"I'm sorry", Ram replied as he snuggled closer into King's arms welcoming the familiar warmth.

Ram felt hot, too hot so King got worried about the boy. But he couldn't really do anything other than staying beside Ram to take care of him.

Ram fell asleep in King's arms and the senior softly pushed him on the mattress before lying down next to him and covering their bodies with both of their blankets. Ram looked like a baby with red face and nose. His eyebrows were scrunched even in the sleep so King gently rubbed around them and felt Ram relaxing under his touch.

The next thing King felt was Ram pulling him closer and nuzzling his neck as the junior settled his face there not moving a bit.

King felt shy and extremely vulnerable with Ram's hot breath tickling his neck and he felt goosebumps all over his body.

He looked down at the boy in his arms and he realised that he wanted that, he wanted Ram back in his life.

They have had their share of push and pull already. Now it was time for them to go back to each other.

They have kept their love for each other in their hearts for too long and now it was time to finally let it out and be there for one another.

They were both suffering. It might be difficult for them to get back together and work on their relationship but the very thought of staying away from each other sent a cold shiver down King's spine.

After few minutes of accepting what happened in the last few hours, King ran his hand through Ram's hair softly and found himself drifting to a deep slumber.


	10. The caring

Ram and King woke up entangled in each other's arms.

Ram kept staring at King, the whole time without saying anything because he was still feeling the after effects of the mental breakdown he had the night before.

King touched his forehead shifting in his arms and smiled at him. He felt like his heart was going to combust any second then.

"You are still running a fever", King said pouting a little as he stood up holding his hand out for Ram to take.

Ram was reminded of the day when King held out his hand for him and asked to dance. Suddenly he became aware of the reality and he frowned.

"Why?", He whispered.

"Will you push me back again after pulling me closer like this?", He asked a little louder.

"Ram", King said sitting infront of him.

They stared at each other taking in all the details of the other's face that they haven't seen for so long.

"If I asked you to be my boyfriend now, would you say yes or no?", Ram asked.

"I would answer that only when you ask me nicely", King said flicking Ram's forehead and left the camp.

Ram wondered what the senior meant by asking him nicely. He decided to ask Thara or Mek for help.

"P' I need your help", Ram whispered to Thara at the breakfast.

"Sure Nong Ram, tell me what do you need my help with?", Thara replied smiling at him.

"Suppose I'm going to ask somebody to be my partner then how should I do that?", Ram asked trying to be as discrete as possible.

"NONG RAM IS GOING TO ASK SOMEONE OUT", Boss announced as he overheard the conversation by chance.

"WHAT?"  
"WHO?"  
"WHEN?"  
"SHUT UP BOSS"  
"P'"  
Ting, Phu, Tee, King and Ram said simultaneously.

"It's obviously our dear friend King", Mek added joining the party to make Ramking more flustered then they already were.

"Wonder what happened at night that helped them in reconciliation", Bohn and Ting said together and others laughed.

"Ram must have shown him his skills", Duen said out of nowhere and everybody looked at him like he has grown two heads.

"What? Why are y'all looking at me like that?", Duen asked innocently and then he recalled his words and his eyes widened comically when he realised what others must have interpreted from his words.

"I meant his skill in persuasion", Duen added blushing furiously and hiding his face in Bohn's chest.

"We get it nong", Frong said laughing at the junior.

"Well your doctor must really have some nice skills to turn you from serious jerk to a ball of sunshine", Boss said and everybody but Frong laughed.

Frong threw a spoon towards Boss which was easily dodged by him as he jumped into Mek's lap before the spoon reached him.

"I'll get you back on that", Frong said glaring at Boss who simply stuck his tongue out at him.

"He just called you 'ball of sunshine'. Is that a bad thing now?", Thara softly asked Frong, reaching out to hold his hand to calm him down.

"Isn't it?", Frong retorted.

"No.. it just means you're a changed person now. You used to frown a lot in the past. Now whenever I see you around P'Thara, you're always smiling and well that's a good change", Boss added smiling at Frong who was suddenly blushing due to all the attention on him.

"Let's talk about something else", Frong added looking flustered as the tip of his ears turned red.

"Now back to Ram and King, have you both really reconciled?", Thara asked looking between the two as Ram stared at King with the same question in his eyes.

"Well....we.. we still have a long way to go", King said not meeting Ram's eyes.

Ram kept looking at him to speak more, to let him know if he still has a chance or was he just messing with him?

King kept quiet because he was shy but Ram took his silence as a 'no' and he abruptly left the table.

"Did I say something wrong?", King asked as he watched Ram's back who was walking towards the camp, probably.

"Did you not make it clear to him?", Bohn asked.

"What?", King added.

"That there's still a chance for him", Mek replied.

"I...well he asked me my answer if he asked me out so I told him that I'll answer him only when he asks me nicely", King added remembering the events of the night and the morning after.

"He probably thinks you were messing with him", Tee said.

"Why?", King asked oblivious to the look of absolute hurt on Ram's face before he left.

"He was asking for help from P'Thara just now and then when P' asked if you've reconciled, you didn't give a direct answer", Tang added.

"I don't understand. Why do I need to give an answer?", King asked.

"Wait! Don't answer that. I don't want to know anymore", He added walking angrily towards the camp.

"They're both idiots", Thara commented as King disappeared from their sight.

"And stubborn", Mek added and everybody nodded.

"They'll sort this out though. I think them getting angry or upset with each other for little things is a good sign. This just means they care about each other", Boss said and Mek smiled looking at his boyfriend, remembering all the times when they got mad at each other for no reason, they just wanted attention from the other.

"I bet they'll be the most lovey dovey couple out of y'all. Although I already feel like I've eaten a jar of honey whenever y'all are around me", Tee said and earned a smack from Bohn.

"What? I was just telling the truth", He added and this time he dodged the smack and in return smacked Bohn's head before running away as his friend chased after him.

King and Ram were sitting on different sides of the same camp, not talking to each other.

King started rambling out of nowhere and Ram just shook his head before putting on his headphone and listening to a song.

"So now he finds be this irritating?", King murmured looking at Ram's indifference towards him.

"Fine, I don't even want to talk to him", King added pouting a little as he tried to open his bag to take out some notes.

He tried hard but the zip got stucked with something so he couldn't open it but since he was already upset with Ram, he didn't pay much attention to that and just kept trying. He was getting impatient after five minutes of trying and the tears of frustration mixed with the hurt due to Ram's indifference came running down his cheeks so he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Stop", A soft voice said behind him.

"Just go away and listen to some song", King huffed rubbing his eyes to stop the tears.

"Stop", Ram said again, this time taking the bag away from King's hand as the senior fought back and started pushing him away.

"I'm here", The junior simply added before engulfing King in his arms who struggled to get out of his hold for the first few seconds but then gave in.

King didn't stop crying. He cried and cried, for a long time and Ram kept holding onto him.

He knew these were all the tears that King had kept inside for a long time. King cried for all the things he went through in the last couple of months without him, because of him.

When King relaxed in his arms and all his tears dried up, Ram finally let go but kept his hands on King's waist to keep him closer.

"How do you feel now?", Ram asked.

"Feel like shit but it's okay as long as you're here with me", King repld.

He was still the same flustered mess when it came to Ram. He might put on a facade of being all tough infront of everybody but one smile from Ram was enough to make him melt like a snow on a sunny day.

"Your fever has gone down", King said as he softly caressed Ram's face.

He softly moved his hand all over Ram's face, touching his cheeks, forehead, eyes and lips.

Ram simply stared at King letting him do whatever he wanted to do.

King rubbed his lower lip softly before pushing Ram down and kissing his forehead, then his nose, his cheeks and finally his lips.

"King", Ram moaned, breathing heavily as they stopped to catch some air.

"You like it?", King asked as he leaned down and kissed his Adam's apple and Ram let out the breath he was holding.

"I love you", Ram spoke as he kissed King's forehead.

"You do?", King asked with a teasing glint in his eyes and Ram nodded playing along.

"Then show me", King added lying down on his back waiting for Ram to make a move.

Ram didn't need to be told twice. He moved on top of King and gave him some toe curling kisses, one after another till they heard their names being called from outside the camp.

"Lover boys it's time to go back to the resort", Phu said and they could hear their friends chuckling in the background.

They picked all their stuff and checked their appearance before going out.

"You can still make babies in your room of the resort", Bohn's 'unfiltered ass' shouted and King blushed furiously.

"To be very honest that would be way more comfortable", Boss said and Duen nodded unconsciously.

King just glared at the two and Ram stood beside him calmly, not really affected by anything happening around him.

He was too happy to notice other things. He got King back and that's all that mattered to him at the moment while King just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him before he turn to a walking and talking tomato due to all the teasings of their friends.

Ram held King's hand all the way to the resort and rubbed circles over it with his fingers in order to comfort the senior and make him feel his presence.


	11. The loving

As they reached the resort,Ram cancelled his reservation of the other room and moved to King's room.

They all met for the lunch and decided to go out but Ram and King stayed back. They had a lot of catching up to do after all.

Ram went to buy King's favourite dessert from a nearby shop and when he returned, he found King at the balcony with an extra loose shirt, which was his by the way and just his shorts.

(A/N : Wonder what King was trying to do? ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ )

Ram kept the dessert aside and moved towards King who was busy humming a song and enjoying the view of lake and trees infront of him.

As he moved closer, he heard the song he was humming and recognised it immediately.

He was listening to "Close - Nick Jonas & Tove Lo".

The very same song Ram was listening to on the bus when he passed King, one bud of his earphone. He did tell Ram that he liked the song but now looking at him humming that song while wearing his shirt which definitely did nothing to cover up his shoulders made Ram want to devour him like never before.

"When Nick Jonas told Tove Lo that there's gonna be some babies made to this song, well he wasn't wrong", Ram thought.

(A/N : RAM IS WILDIN' Y'ALL. @ King quick take cover baby)

"What do you think you're doing?", Ram asked as he covered King's shoulder by holding the shirt up and hugging him from behind.

What was he literally doing though? Standing in the balcony where anybody could see him looking like that, so beautiful, so sexy.

"You shouldn't be standing here, looking like that", Ram said nuzzling King's neck.

King just turned his neck and gave more access to Ram while holding onto his hands on his waist.

"Looking like what, A'Ning?", King asked playing innocent.

"You're really enjoying it", Ram whispered in his ear before biting his earlobe and an un-conscious moan escaped King's lips.

He clutched onto his phone and turned in Ram's arms.

"What do you think you're doing?", King asked as he disconnected the earphones from his phone and the song he was listening to played, now loudly and leaving trails of want after every word.

"Cause if I want you, and I want you,  
babe ain't going backwards,  
won't ask for space.  
'cause space is just a word  
made up by someone who's  
afraid to get too  
close, oh, so close, oh,

I want you close, ooh."

They stared at each other as the song went on, communicating their feelings through their silence.

King's hand moved on it's own as he brought Ram's face closer to him and they breathe in each other's scent.

"I love you", King said and the look on Ram's face told him that he wasn't expecting it.

The way Ram's eyes widened comically first and then softened as he caressed King's cheeks made the senior want to protect the boy infront of him from everything evil in this World.

He has always seen Ram like this, vulnerable, delicate and if you get just as much as to touch him in this state then it means he trusts you, a lot.

Ram has never been an open person. He has built walls around himself to keep people away from him. He has only opened them, slightly enough to let his family and friends in but King came like a literal King who from day 1 took over his self control. He conquered Ram's heart and soul. He managed to take down the walls and the way he did it was so soft and full of love that Ram didn't even get a chance to fight it, against him.

"I love you", Ram broke the silence meeting King's eyes.

His words were so sincere and honest that King couldn't help but smile. The smile which reached his eyes and brightened up his face like a morning Sun and Ram realised that he has missed this smile very much.

The way King's eyes almost closed as he smiled and his lips formed a distorted but beautiful heart, Ram couldn't help but melt.

This is the person Ram fell in love with. The one who make his heart beat like crazy and take his breathe away with everything he does. Ram was whipped.

"Are you going to just stare at me whole day or do something?", King asked in a teasing tone.

"You know right, that I wouldn't wear your shirt and show off my skin just like that?", He added as his arms went around Ram's neck.

"So what does mister venus fly trap suggest, we do?", Ram asked playing along as his grip tightened around King's waist pulling him closer.

"Kiss me and I'll tell you", King smiled, this time a sexy smile which Ram had only seen couple of times.

The way King had different smiles for everything he wanted was almost magical. King was a very expressive person, quite opposite of Ram. He was outspoken but knew when to stop. He was the only person who actually tried to understand Ram and he was the only one who succeeded in doing so.

Ram kissed King's forehead as the latter pouted.

"Give me a proper kiss or I'm not telling you", King complained like a baby.

Ram kissed his nose next and King glared at the junior.

"You want a proper kiss?", Ram asked raising an eyebrow which in King's POV was too hot.

Ram leaned down and kissed King's neck, he licked and sucked deliberately leaving marks.

King loved tattoos but his fear of needles has stopped him from going and just getting one. Ram liked to paint the senior's skin with his kiss marks which basically were his ways of giving temporary tattoos of love and want to King before he gets an actual one.

"Mhmm", King moaned trying to stay calm and let Ram do whatever he wanted to do with his body.

"Jump", Ram whispered and King did exactly that as his legs wrapped around Ram's waist and his hands went into Ram's hair to keep himself steady.

Ram's hands on King's back tightened as he carried the boy into the room and on the bed.

As King's back made contact with the bed he let go of Ram's waist and laid down looking at Ram with pure want and desire as Ram slowly and sensually took his clothes off.

Ram moved over him and started removing his clothes as slowly as possible, touching every inch of King's body while doing so leaving the senior under him hungry for his touches.

Ram's hand brushed his inner thigh and King couldn't help but arch his back as he moaned, loudly and then he fell back on the bed, in daze. Ram couldn't take his eyes off King who looked like a beautiful mess under him.

"I want you so much that it hurts", Ram whispered before kissing King's lips.

They kissed, licked and sucked each other's skin taking turns, sometimes together because none of them was willing to take their hands off each other.

"You're gorgeous", Ram whispered somewhere between tangled limbs and kisses.

"And you're mine", King replied kissing Ram's puckered up nipple softly.

Then he moved to Ram's neck, his dreamcatcher tattoo has always been a sight to stare at for King. He kissed it softly and licked it. Ram moaned and sucked into King's shoulder harder leaving a very prominent red mark.

"You like it?", King teased and Ram just groaned as he let his body fall back on the bed.

King hovered all over his body and kissed him like he was someone very precious to him. Ram's heart swelled up seeing the love in King's eyes.

Ram unconsciously grinded against King and they both moaned.

"Take me", King whispered and Ram instantly flipped them.

Ram hovered over King's body taking in every inch of the art under him. King was a literal god in his eyes. The way his hair fell over his eyes, the way his lips parted and his back arched whenever Ram touched his body made him want to make love to King till he loses his senses and he does too.

"I don't have lube or a condom", Ram replied breathing heavily trying to control himself.

"Well", King blushed as he pointed to the bedside drawer.

Ram confusedly looked in the drawer and found just what they needed at the moment. His eyes met King's and the latter hid his face in his chest.

"In my defense, Boss gave the lube and Duen passed the condoms saying him and Bohn have enough of them to share", King told comically.

Well none of them really wanted to know why their friends had lube and condoms and the fact that Duen said that made them laugh.

They both cracked up and after good ten minutes Ram's hands were all over King's body again.

He took his time to prepare King and the said senior was already in daze because Ram's fingers did wonders inside him making him see heaven just by touching here and there.

Ram and King were not this intimate even when they were in a relationship back then. They had sex only once and their heads were full of too many things that night to focus on the absolute pleasure of being next to each other, holding onto each other through it all.

When King was all stretched and ready, Ram hovered over him fully as their lengths touched each other making them lose their minds. Ram pushed inside King slowly and giving him all the time he needs to adjust to his size.

When Ram fully settled inside him and King relaxed around him, he started to thrust in and out slowly first and found his rhythm rather quickly as King pushed his hips up to meet his thrusts midway.

The sounds of skin slapping skin mixed with their moans, sometimes calling each other's name, filled the room.

None of them wanted to stop. King was willing to do this for as long as possible, to feel Ram so close to him even if he might lose his sanity by the time they stop.

They reached their highs not once, not twice, thrice? Maybe? Don't know because who was counting? really.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically me writing angst and fluff altogether.


End file.
